


Just (Secret) Married Life

by hayam



Series: Missing Pieces [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Nosebleed, Oneshot, POV Padmé Amidala, Protective Padmé Amidala, Romance, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayam/pseuds/hayam
Summary: Three times Padme helped Anakin (and one time Anakin helped her).
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Missing Pieces [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032303
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Just (Secret) Married Life

**Author's Note:**

> It is about time I write some Anidala fluff  
> TW: Mentions of cancer and nosebleeds

Padmé’s eyes flew open from her sleep as soon as she felt the slightest movement next to her.

“Ani?” she asked as looked at her husband, who was curled up into her.

Anakin his body was jerking a little and his breathing was more ragged than usual. Padmé knew that Anakin was having a nightmare.

"I'm falling!" he exclaimed as he sat up, his blue eyes looking at nowhere.

Padmé rubbed her husband's back, wincing at how she could feel Anakin's spine even through his thick sleeping robes.

She laid Anakin back down and fluffed up his pillow.

"You are not falling, Ani," she reassured, "you are sleeping."

She wrapped her arm tighter around Anakin’s waist and pulled him closer within her. Trying to let her body heat warm up his cold body. And he immediately melted into her.

“Don’t leave me, Padmé” he mumbled.

“I won’t,” she whispered,” I’m right here.”

His breathing turned back into his normal snores.

Her husband’s content and easy breathing lured her back to sleep.

* * *

It was Anakin’s complete absence that woke her up, rather than his movements. When she tried pulling her husband in, there was no one there except air.

And blood-stained sheets.

Panic filled Padmé’s veins as she jumped out of bed and turned on the lights, hoping that it was just some weird trick of darkness. Unfortunately, the blood was even worse when it was in the light. A still wet, scarlet puddle. A major contrast on the white.

She saw that there was a blood trail that trickled from the bed and on the carpet and out the door. 

“Oh, Ani...”

Padmé followed the blood trail until she found Anakin on the kitchen floor scrubbing down the white towels.

It looked like Anakin was part of a murder scene. His face and robes were covered in blood. Fortunately, it looked like the bleeding had ceased.

“I came down here to get some ice,” he told her, looking at her with those sad blue eyes,” I will have it all cleaned up w.”

She grabbed a towel and wet it. 

“Accidents happen, Anakin,” she reminded and she started wiping off her husband’s blood-stained face,” how about I clean this up while you take a nice shower and put on some clean clothes and I can take you to the healers?”

Anakin opened his mouth as if he was going to argue but simply nodded and Padmé smiled at him.

She helped Anakin up.

  
  


* * *

The third time was during a slow day in the Republic and Obi-Wan and Ahsoka came over for lunch. However, it wasn’t as talkative as it usually was and she was sure it was because it was one of Anakin’s bad days. She didn’t know if it was a Force thing or simply empathy for their friend, but Obi-Wan and Ahsoka usually seemed to be in a depressed mood if Anakin was.

She came back in with the drinks and she saw Anakin was covered in the blankets on the couch leaning against Obi-Wan. Padmé knew that Master Kenobi was a reserved and not tactile person, like most of the Jedi, so it was odd to see him be completely fine with being used as a pillow. Anakin Meanwhile, Ahsoka was sitting cross crossed, massaging his legs.

She sat down the drinks on the coffee table.

“Are you feeling any better?” she asked him as she set the drinks down.

Anakin shook his head and curled up against Obi-Wan a bit more.

Padmé looked at Obi-Wan and Ahsoka to explain what was wrong.

“It is extreme fatigue and joint pain,” Obi-Wan explained, his cloudy blue eyes not looking up once.

“Especially in his legs,” Ahsoka added, "but I did not detect any sign of internal bleeding."

Padmé did not care much about the Force but she sometimes wished she could sense what was wrong with Anakin on days like today.

She looked at the clock that was on the wall and she saw it was around the time Anakin took his pain medication...

Padmé went to the counter and grabbed the pain medication the healers prescribed and filled up a glass of water.

“Take this Anakin,” she urged as she knelt next to him.

Anakin shook his head.

“It makes me feel drowsy,” he muttered before wincing.

“Maybe drowsy is what you need,” Obi-Wan told him as readjusted Anakin on his shoulder.

“And I know you don’t want to be in pain,” Ahsoka added.

Anakin sat up and took the pills before chasing it down with water.

  
  


* * *

Padmé listened to Senator Orn Free Taa drone on and on at the monthly Senate banquet. Padmé was not Twi-Lek’s biggest fan as she found him greedy and selfish. His citizens on Ryloth were starving and suffering from this war and here he was, on his fifth plate of food, guffawing like nothing was wrong.

She exchanged looks with Bail, whose brown eyes were also filled with annoyance, and as were Mon Mothma’s. 

But Padmé knew it was the only way to convince Senator Taa to agree on the new legislation deal. 

“The holonet had reported that you and General Skywalker had been quite close lately,” he asked as he wiped off his mouth from sushi.

Padmé stirred her pasta, Anakin was at the temple teaching youngling. And her apartment felt lifeless without him in it.

“General Skywalker and I have been close friends for years,” she told him," and you can't always believe the tabloids."

_Even if they were right_ , she thought.

The Twi-Lek grunted and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“The pasta was great as usual, Senator,” Bail told her with a smile,” now where is the dessert?”

Padmé dropped her fork. Dessert? How did she forget Senator Taa’s favorite course? She glanced at Dormé who gave her a slight shake of the head.

The Twi-Lek Senator glared at her. Well, there goes Senator Taa's signing on the new legislation bill. 

"Does anyone want some pastries?" a voice asked.

And then her knight in shining armor...well more like Jedi robes, came in through the front door, carrying two trays of delectable, pastries.

“Hello Senator Amidala,” Anakin greeted with a smile, he looked like he had been running as his fair skin was slightly shiny, ” I made these for the younglings at the temple and there were so many and I was wondering if you want to serve them?”

She tilted her head, Padmé could tell that they were definitely not homemade.

“We would love to have them, General,” she told Anakin as she grabbed one of the trays before whispering, "h ow did you know?” 

“Jedi intuition... and you left the grocery list on the fridge.”

  
  



End file.
